<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Heat Is On by Gwritesforfun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392403">The Heat Is On</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwritesforfun/pseuds/Gwritesforfun'>Gwritesforfun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:34:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwritesforfun/pseuds/Gwritesforfun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Five Times Zoey or Max felt the heat. One time they felt it together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zoey Clarke/Max Richman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Summer 2020 Discord Gift Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Heat Is On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAuthor44/gifts">TheAuthor44</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is dedicated to TheAuthor44 for our summer gift fic exchange.  My prompt was Heat.</p><p>Thanks to AubreyRichman for her beta skills.</p><p>Songs are:</p><p>Summer in the City by The Lovin' Spoonful<br/>(Your Love Is Like A) Heatwave by Martha and the Vandellas<br/>The Heat Is On by Glenn Frey<br/>Just the Way You Are by Billy Joel<br/>Heat of the Moment by Asia</p><p>I own none of this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Heat: Noun</strong><br/>
1. The quality of being hot; high temperature<br/>
2. Intensity of feeling, especially of anger or excitement</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>One: On a Boat</strong>
</p><p>It was a beautiful day about two years after Zoey and Max started at SPRQ.  Zoey invited him to sail with her family for the day.  It was so hot, one of those rare San Fran days that make you feel like you’re in a broiler.  A perfect day for boating, in Max’s opinion.</p><p>He loved spending time with the Clarke family.  They were so warm and inviting, unlike his own family.  Mitch cared about Max and his hopes, dreams and fears.  He always asked him how work was going, if there were any new books he liked, or movies to recommend.  Maggie treated him like a son; always making sure he had enough to eat at holidays and calling him if she heard he was sick. It was the epitome of a normal family.</p><p>The day started out great.  There was music playing, the lemonade was flowing, and Maggie had made quite a spread for brunch.  Zoey asked Max if he wanted to learn how to sail, and he enthusiastically said yes.</p><p>Zoey began to show him how to manipulate the lines, and raise and lower the sails.  She was very close to him, often giving him hand-over-hand guidance.  Her hands were soft, and they were so close that he could smell her shampoo. Her soap was a mix of lavender and vanilla, and her skin glistened in the sun. Max liked it more than he thought he would.  It was a new feeling for him, seeing his best friend as, dare he say, sexy.</p><p>The day got hotter and hotter, and, as much as Max tried, he seemed to not be able to drink enough water to stay hydrated.  Even the hat he brought couldn’t keep him cool. Plus, Zoey took her cover-up off...and was wearing a bikini. Max started to feel the heat as he realized that his best friend had a very nice body under the work clothes she usually wore.  God, it was getting so hot. </p><p>Maybe it was the heat, or the dehydration, or Zoey, but the last thing Max remembers is the sky beginning to spin as he fainted.</p><p>He woke up a few minutes later to the feeling of Zoey slapping his face and saying “Max, Max, are you ok?”  He looked around and saw Max, Mitch, Zoey and David standing over him, looking concerned.  David held out a bottle of water, and Zoey and Mitch helped him sit up.  The floor was still spinning, but he managed to get over to the bench...where he promptly threw up his entire lunch onto the floor of the boat.  </p><p>Zoey sat next to him and began to rub his back.  “It’s okay, Max.  The heat definitely got to you.  We’re going to turn the boat around and head back to shore.  Maggie was dumping water onto the floor, and Max was embarrassed. </p><p>“No, Maggie, let me do it.”</p><p>“Absolutely not, Max.  You lay down on the bench and drink a lot of water.  Try to eat some crackers.”</p><p>David came over with a cold, wet towel for his head, and Max laid down on the bench.  Zoey carefully placed the towel on his forehead, and Max noticed how gentle her hands felt on him.  She moved her hand down to his arm.  </p><p>“You rest.  I will wake you up when we get to shore.”  </p><p>“Stay next to me?  I promise not to vomit on you.”</p><p>Zoey settled on the bench, and Max laid his head on her lap.  He promptly fell asleep in the comfort of his best friend.  </p><p>Zoey noticed how soft his curls looked under the sunlight, and how his skin glistened in the heat of the day.</p><p>It was getting very hot, and Zoey wasn’t sure if she could take it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Two: SPRQ Point</strong>
</p><p>“It is so hot in here.  I can’t believe the air conditioning broke.”  Tobin looked like he might melt.</p><p>How hot was it?  Leif took off his cardigan and rolled up his sleeves and pant legs hot.</p><p>So why was the entire coding team still there, even though everyone else went home?  </p><p>Oh yeah.  Zoey remembered.</p><p>It’s because the computers were overheating, and they were attempting to move everything over to the main server to make sure their work was backed up just in case there was a total system meltdown.</p><p>That’s why Zoey didn’t have time for the shenanigans.  Even though the guys didn’t realize said shenanigans were happening.</p><p>
  <em>Hot town, summer in the city<br/>
Back of my neck getting dirty and gritty<br/>
Been down, isn't it a pity<br/>
Doesn't seem to be a shadow in the city<br/>
All around, people looking half dead<br/>
Walking on the sidewalk, hotter than a match head<br/>
But at night it's a different world<br/>
Go out and find a girl<br/>
Come-on come-on and dance all night<br/>
Despite the heat it'll be alright</em>
</p><p>Tobin spun around in his chair as he sang.  Zoey was quite impressed, because she didn’t think the Lovin’ Spoonful fit his range.  </p><p>Leif joined in, running up and down the staircase and sliding down the railing as he sang.</p><p>
  <em>And babe, don't you know it's a pity<br/>
That the days can't be like the nights<br/>
In the summer, in the city<br/>
In the summer, in the city<br/>
Cool town, evening in the city<br/>
Dressing so fine and looking so pretty<br/>
Cool cat, looking for a kitty<br/>
Gonna look in every corner of the city<br/>
'Til I'm wheezing like a bus stop<br/>
Running up the stairs, gonna meet you on the rooftop<br/>
But at night it's a different world<br/>
Go out and find a girl<br/>
Come-on come-on and dance all night<br/>
Despite the heat it'll be alright</em>
</p><p>Zoey tried to snap herself out of this nightmare, but of course it didn’t work.  She was starting to sweat profusely, and was having difficulty focusing on the task at hand, especially since Max rejoined the group.  He had been in the server room, working hard to keep things intact. And apparently, he had been in there in his undershirt and gym shorts because of the heat.  He was also singing.</p><p>
  <em>And babe, don't you know it's a pity<br/>
That the days can't be like the nights<br/>
In the summer, in the city<br/>
In the summer, in the city<br/>
Hot town, summer in the city<br/>
Back of my neck getting dirty and gritty<br/>
Been down, isn't it a pity<br/>
Doesn't seem to be a shadow in the city<br/>
All around, people looking half dead<br/>
Walking on the sidewalk, hotter than a match head<br/>
But at night it's a different world<br/>
Go out and find a girl<br/>
Come-on come-on and dance all night<br/>
Despite the heat it'll be alright<br/>
And babe, don't you know it's a pity<br/>
That the days can't be like the nights<br/>
In the summer, in the city<br/>
In the summer, in the city</em>
</p><p>He was dancing around Zoey, and looking at her intently as he did so.  Zoey would almost call his gaze smoldering.<br/>
When did Max get hot?  Zoey REALLY needed the song to end, because she almost couldn’t take it anymore.</p><p>Finally, it ended.  </p><p>“Zo...earth to Zoey.”  Tobin was looking at her. </p><p>“Huh? Sorry, it’s just very...hot in here.” She glanced at Max while she said that.</p><p>Tobin smiled. “I said, we backed everything up, and it looks good.  We can all leave this furnace now.”</p><p>“Oh, thank god. Thank you all for your hard work,” she yelled at them as she ran out of the office.  She had to get home and take a cold shower, or perhaps stick her head in the freezer.  Either one would suffice.</p><p>
  <strong>Three:  The Microwave</strong>
</p><p>“Mo!  Mo!  I need your help!!”  She banged on the door of her friend’s apartment. The song (Your Love is Like A) Heat Wave blasted from the speakers.  She heard Mo’s voice singing along.</p><p>
  <em>Whenever I'm with him<br/>
Something inside<br/>
Starts to burning<br/>
And I'm filled with desire<br/>
Could it be a devil in me<br/>
Or is this the way love's supposed to be?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It's like a heat wave<br/>
Burning in my heart (It's like a heat wave)<br/>
I can't keep from crying (It's like a heat wave)<br/>
It's tearing me apart</em>
</p><p>Mo finally answered the door, to find his friend standing there, fire extinguisher in hand and soot on her face.</p><p>Mo was alarmed. “What the fuck did you do, Red?”</p><p>“Set my microwave on fire.  Accidentally, of course.”</p><p>Mo sighed.  “Were you taking it apart again?”</p><p>“No, I was heating up my Hot Pockets and I got distracted by a podcast.  I guess I cooked them too long?” Zoey grimaced.</p><p>“You guess?”  Mo rolled his eyes and walked into Zoey’s apartment to find the remnants of a microwave on the counter, still smoking from one area. He took Zoey’s kitchen tongs from the drawer and poked the offending machine, watching as it sizzled under the heat of the metal.  The countertop underneath it had a large burn mark and the Hot Pockets were lumps of charcoal.  </p><p>“You are so lucky I love you because the damage to the counter is going to be a pain in the ass to fix.  Let’s get this,” Mo gestured to the lump of burned metal “outside to the trash. But first, to the bathtub.”</p><p> </p><p>“The bathtub?”</p><p>“Yes, you adorable little nerd, the tub.  We need to make sure it isn’t smoking anymore before putting it in the trash.”</p><p>“Oh.  That makes sense.”</p><p>“That makes sense” Mo mouthed to himself, mocking Zoey’s complete lack of kitchen knowledge.  </p><p>Mo got potholders from his kitchen, and they moved the microwave over to the tub, running cold water over it until it stopped steaming.  Once it dried off, they lugged it downstairs to the dumpster, working together as a good team.</p><p>“I’m really sorry, Mo.  Good thing I’m not the building super.”</p><p>Mo looked at her incredulously.  “Yeah.  Good thing.  But at least I know you could help me move a body if needed.</p><p>Zoey gave her friend a raised eyebrow.  “Do we need to take care of something?”</p><p>“Set another appliance on fire and you won’t have to worry about anything ever again,” Mo said under his breath as they walked up the stairs to their apartments.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Four: In A Bar</strong>
</p><p>Max plopped down on a stool in his favorite dive bar around the corner from his apartment.</p><p>“Max!  What brings you here at..” Jacquie looked at her watch.  “...10am on a Tuesday? Why are you not at work?”</p><p>Max sighed.  “It’s a long story. Could I get a beer please?”</p><p>Jacquie looked at her customer, disheveled and paler than normal.  Without a word, she took out a shot glass, turned around, and grabbed the bottle of Jack Daniels from the bar shelf.  She poured one, slid it in Max’s direction, and leaned on the bar.  “This clearly needs more than a beer. Spill.”</p><p>“It’s okay; you’re busy.”</p><p>She gave him a raised eyebrow as she gestured towards the empty bar, devoid of customers except Bobby, resident drunk.</p><p>“I’ve got time. What’s on your mind?”</p><p>Max sighed again.  “Well, the other day I got fired from SPRQ Point because of a mole in our department.  Before that, Zoey and I had a big argument and weren’t talking for a few days.” Max downed his shot.</p><p>Oh, Zoey.  Max talked about her a lot. When were those two going to realize they were nuts for each other.</p><p>“Go on.”</p><p>“Well, then-”</p><p>Max was interrupted by the sound of the jukebox.</p><p>
  <em>The heat is on, on the street<br/>
Inside your head, on every beat<br/>
And the beat's so loud, deep inside<br/>
The pressure's high, just to stay alive<br/>
'Cause the heat is on</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh-wo-ho, oh-wo-ho<br/>
Caught up in the action I've been looking out for you<br/>
Oh-wo-ho, oh-wo-ho<br/>
(Tell me can you feel it)<br/>
(Tell me can you feel it)<br/>
(Tell me can you feel it)<br/>
The heat is on, the heat is on, the heat is on<br/>
Oh it's on the street , the heat is - on</em>
</p><p>“...is this the theme song to Beverly Hills Cop?”</p><p>Now, it was Jacquie’s turn to sigh.  She closed her eyes and looked up at the ceiling. Max saw her mouth “Lord, give me patience.”</p><p>“I’ll be right back.”</p><p>She left the bar and walked over to the jukebox, shouting “Damn it, Bobby, what have I TOLD you about that song.  DO NOT MAKE ME CALL YOUR WIFE.”  She stopped the music, and grabbed Bobby by the arm, dragging him over to his usual booth.  “Sit here, and don’t move. You need to sober up before you go home.”</p><p>Jacquie returned.  “Sorry about that.  As you were saying?”</p><p>Max laughed.  “Well, then I called my parents to tell them about my job.  My dad...let’s just say he didn’t react well.  He went on and on about how tech is stupid, and I need to go back to New York and join the family business.  He called me a fuck up, even though, up until now, I have been successful-”</p><p>
  <em>The shadows high on the darker side<br/>
Behind those doors, it's a wilder ride<br/>
You can make a break, you can win or lose<br/>
That's a chance you take, when the heat's on you<br/>
When the heat is on<br/>
It's on the street<br/>
The heat is on, the heat is on, the heat is on<br/>
Yeah it's on the street<br/>
The heat is on</em>
</p><p>Jacquie slammed her hand down on the bar.  “I’m going to stab that motherfucker,” she murmured.  “Excuse me.”</p><p>“FOR FUCKS SAKE, BOBBY, DO NOT MAKE ME GO BROOKLYN ON YOUR ASS.  YOU CAN TAKE THE GIRL OUT OF NEW YORK BUT YOU CANNOT TAKE NEW YORK OUT OF THE GIRL.”</p><p>She stomped over to him, moving him out of the way and unplugging the jukebox.  </p><p>“You’re in timeout, Bobby.  If I have to hear that song again, I’m going to break the jukebox with the bat I keep behind the bar.”</p><p>Bobby smiled at her, a lopsided smirk fueled by alcohol.  </p><p>“Sit here.  I don’t even know why you’re here, because you drink before you arrive.”</p><p>She returned to Max.  “Continue.”</p><p>“As I was saying, I’ve been successful.  I had a job I love, I own my apartment, and I have friends. So, I lashed out at my dad, words were exchanged, and now we are not talking.  Zoey and I made up; in fact, we were having movie night and she kissed me.”</p><p>“Finally.”</p><p>“Yeah, well…” Max gestured to his empty shot glass, and Jacquie complied.  “We were in the middle of a very hot and heavy makeout session, and things were going in a certain direction, when a call came in from her dad’s caregiver that the end was near.  He died later that night, so I’ve also been dealing with the funeral and trying to support Zoey.  I guess...I’m just feeling the heat and anxiety and need a break.”</p><p>Jacquie smiled.  “Well, you always have a listening ear here, and I think I give pretty good advice.  So the advice I’m going to give you is this:  you are lucky.  Even though things seem overwhelming now, it will get better.  You will find a new job, and family are the people you surround yourself with, not necessarily blood related.  So, take a few days for yourself, then get back out there.  Buck up, buckaroo.”  She gave him a goofy smile, and Max couldn’t help but laugh.</p><p>“Thanks, friend,” he said as he paid his check, leaving a nice tip for his favorite bartender.  He slid off the stool, and headed for the door, just as a song started.</p><p>
  <em>The heat is on, on the street<br/>
Inside your head, on every beat<br/>
And the beat's so loud, deep inside<br/>
The pressure's high, just to stay alive<br/>
'Cause the heat is on</em>
</p><p>“BOBBY, THAT’S IT!! I TOLD YOU NOT TO PLUG THE JUKEBOX BACK IN.  I’M CALLING YOUR WIFE.”</p><p>
  <strong>Five: In A Car</strong>
</p><p>Zoey popped the hood of the rental car, watching as smoke came out of the engine.</p><p>Fuck.  They were supposed to be at the conference in two hours.</p><p>Tobin and Leif stood by, watching.</p><p>“Well?  Are you going to help me or not?” Zoey snarled at them.  It was all their fault, anyway.</p><p>Joan sent them to a conference, and was going to get them a driver and car to take them there.  But no, Tobin insisted that they rent a car, for “road trip fun.” Leif heartily agreed, and Zoey was outnumbered.</p><p>The only fun Zoey was having right now involved an image of her shoving a shoe up Tobin’s ass.  </p><p>Everything was going perfectly fine. The radio was on, Leif was sleeping in the back, and Tobin driving.  Zoey was in charge of snacks. Tobin enthusiastically told Zoey about his new favorite EDM band, when suddenly they heard it.  A pop, a thud, and then saw steam rising from the hood of the car.  Tobin maneuvered the car to the shoulder and got out.  </p><p>Except, Tobin never fixed a car before.</p><p>Leif awoke to Zoey and Tobin bickering, steaming pouring out of the hood.</p><p>“I TOLD you not to adjust the shifter without the brake.”</p><p>“It’s been YEARS since I drove, Zoey.  I usually ride my bike.”</p><p>“Yet, you INSISTED we drive a stupid car.  We could be in a town car right now, but NO.  YOU had to get this...thing.”</p><p>Leif got out of the car and cowered next to Tobin.  He didn’t even have a license, so he had nothing to say, which was probably a good thing anyway.</p><p>Zoey looked at the smoking engine.  </p><p>“Make yourself useful and call the rental company.  I need some water, and you to STAND BACK.”  </p><p>Leif was very scared of his tiny red-headed boss right now.  He handed her some water bottles from the back seat, and watched as she poured it onto the engine.  Tobin was pacing, on his phone with the rental company.  The steam stopped, and Zoey stood to the side, sweaty and covered in dirt.  </p><p>Tobin approached her.  “Hey, boss lady-”</p><p>“The next words that better come out of your mouth are either one, ’I’m sorry I was an idiot’, or two, ‘the rental car company is sending someone out’.”</p><p>“It’s both, and I will just let you go pace in peace.  You are clearly heated.”</p><p>Zoey glared at him, and walked away, waiting on the shoulder until the rental car company brought them a new vehicle.  She told Tobin to sit in the back with Leif, and took control of the driving.</p><p>They arrived half an hour late to the conference, Zoey looking worse for wear.  At least it was air conditioned. She considered taking a car back by herself.  Stupid men and their dumb ideas.</p><p>
  <strong>Plus One</strong>
</p><p>Max and Zoey sat in the heat, waiting for the ceremony to begin.  It was a broiler of a day, and of course, Max’s friends decided to have their wedding outside.</p><p>“I’m melting.  Is this going to start soon?”</p><p>“I hope so.  This suit is making me sweat in places where I shouldn’t sweat.”</p><p>When Max received the invitation to Daniel’s wedding, he noticed the plus one on the invitation. He told Zoey about it the next day, and she offered to come.  </p><p>“If you have to suffer through a wedding outside in August, the least I could do is suffer with you.  Besides, I could use some happiness.  It’s been a tough time since my dad died.”</p><p>Max and Zoey arrived in Napa the night before.  Their hotel was across the street from the winery, and had a beautiful view.  Daniel was a college friend of Max’s, and he was marrying his college sweetheart Jenna.  Max and Zoey were invited to the rehearsal dinner, but declined, choosing to spend the evening having dinner and wine tasting.  </p><p>Ever since their makeout session, things between them were surprisingly comfortable.  Zoey had made it through her grief, and was finding it easier to function every day. Zoey would even consider herself happy.</p><p>“Oh my god this charcuterie is amazing.  And the wine is divine.”</p><p>Max laughed, then started coughing on his wine.  There was an easy banter between them, the way best friends communicated.</p><p>But Zoey was starting to think there was something more.  This felt different than two friends eating dinner together.  The setting was perfect, and Max looked handsome.  Zoey didn’t want to risk anything tonight though, for fear of awkwardness during the wedding.  So she continued to eat and drink wine, listening to Max tell her about his new job.  He was working for an education company that built STEM software for schools, and so far he loved it.</p><p>After dinner, they walked back to the hotel, and settled in for the night.  They were sharing a room with two beds, because that’s what friends do.</p><p>The next morning, Max decided to go for a swim at the hotel pool before getting ready for the wedding, and Zoey made a last minute decision to join him. Once they got down to the pool, Max took off his shirt, exposing his very toned chest.  Zoey tried hard not to stare.</p><p>Max glanced over at Zoey, looking divine in a one-piece with cutouts.  Her stomach peeked through, a swath of pale skin toned and supple looking.  He looked away, because there was no way this could happen today.  </p><p>There was music playing over a sound system in the pool.  Max tried to focus on his swimming, but it was difficult, especially with the song that was playing.</p><p>
  <em>I never meant to be so bad to you<br/>
One thing I said that I would never do<br/>
A look from you and I would fall from grace<br/>
And that would wipe this smile right from my face<br/>
Do you remember when we used to dance<br/>
And incidence arose from circumstance<br/>
One thing lead to another we were young<br/>
And we would scream together songs unsung<br/>
It was the heat of the moment<br/>
Telling me what your heart meant<br/>
The heat of the moment shone in your eyes</em>
</p><p>Zoey called to Max.  “We need to get ready.”</p><p>Max exited the water, body glistening.  Zoey definitely felt the heat.</p><p>------</p><p>Zoey donned her hot pink dress, the one Mo helped her pick out.  It accentuated her body nicely, hugging her curves.  She accessorized with drop earrings, a bracelet, and silver pumps. Max turned the corner from the bathroom and stopped short when he saw her.  He thought she was a vision, and he was going to have a very difficult time not picturing that dress on the floor.</p><p>“Ready?”  Zoey turned around, and very subtly licked her lips.  She always thought Max looked handsome in a suit, but today he looked especially delicious.  Zoey was going to have a very hard time keeping her hands off of him.</p><p>---------</p><p>The ceremony finally started, and thankfully was relatively short.  The cocktail hour was held in the garden. Zoey walked around, teaching Max the names of the various flowers.  They were standing close together, and at one point, their fingers brushed lightly.  Max looked at Zoey, and there was something in her eyes that made him hopeful.</p><p>The reception started, and after dinner, the dancing began.  The DJ was excellent, and kept people on the floor.  Even Zoey was dancing, which made Max happy.  They were just getting into their disco dancing when a slow song came on.</p><p>Zoey was about to leave the dance floor when she felt Max take her hand.  “Want to?”  Zoey nodded.  Max held her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. </p><p>
  <em>Don't go changing to try and please me<br/>
You never let me down before<br/>
Don't imagine you're too familiar<br/>
And I don't see you anymore<br/>
I wouldn't leave you in times of trouble<br/>
We never could have come this far<br/>
I took the good times; I'll take the bad times<br/>
I'll take you just the way you are</em>
</p><p>As Billy Joel crooned over the speakers, Zoey felt herself settling into Max’s chest.  He put his chin on her head, and it felt comfortable and familiar.</p><p>
  <em>Don't go trying some new fashion<br/>
Don't change the color of your hair<br/>
You always have my unspoken passion<br/>
Although I might not seem to care<br/>
I don't want clever conversation<br/>
I never want to work that hard<br/>
I just want someone that I can talk to<br/>
I want you just the way you are<br/>
I need to know that you will always be<br/>
The same old someone that I knew<br/>
What will it take till you believe in me<br/>
The way that I believe in you?</em>
</p><p>Zoey could feel Max’s heart beating, a steady cadence that started to speed up as they danced.  She looked up at him at the same time he looked down at her.</p><p>
  <em>I said I love you and that's forever<br/>
And this I promise from the heart<br/>
I could not love you any better<br/>
I love you just the way you are</em>
</p><p>Zoey doesn’t know who initiated it, but the kiss was warm and comfortable.  Max’s lips were supple, exploring hers with a firm but gentle touch.  The song ended, and a faster one began.  They broke apart, foreheads together.  Max recognized the song from the pool.</p><p>
  <em>I never meant to be so bad to you<br/>
One thing I said that I would never do<br/>
A look from you and I would fall from grace<br/>
And that would wipe this smile right from my face<br/>
Do you remember when we used to dance<br/>
And incidence arose from circumstance<br/>
One thing lead to another we were young<br/>
And we would scream together songs unsung</em>
</p><p>“Want to get out of here?”</p><p>“Absolutely.”</p><p>They raced back to the table, grabbing their belongings.  Max took Zoey’s hand as they crossed the street, bodies close together.  </p><p>
  <em>It was the heat of the moment<br/>
Telling me what your heart meant<br/>
The heat of the moment shone in your eyes</em>
</p><p>They reached the hotel, Max fumbling in his jacket for the room key.  He slid the key in the door, and Zoey heard the click as they stumbled into the room, door slamming behind them.  Max pushed Zoey against the door, lips slowly working their way down her neck.  </p><p>
  <em>And now you find yourself in eighty two<br/>
The disco hot spots hold no charm for you<br/>
You can't concern yourself with bigger things<br/>
You catch the pearl and ride the dragon's wings<br/>
'Cause it's the heat of the moment<br/>
Heat of the moment, the heat of the moment<br/>
Shone in your eyes</em>
</p><p>Zoey walked him backwards towards the closest bed, pushing him onto it and straddling him.  She undid his tie in one move, and felt him unzip her dress.  He lifted it over her head as she worked his jacket and shirt off, revealing his very toned and muscular chest.  She got to work; kissing and nibbling her way down to his waistband.  His nimble fingers unhooked her bra, freeing her from the confines of the fabric.  </p><p>
  <em>And when your looks are gone and you're alone<br/>
How many nights you sit beside the phone<br/>
What were the things you wanted for yourself<br/>
Teenage ambition you remember well<br/>
It was the heat of the moment<br/>
Telling me what your heart meant<br/>
The heat of the moment shone in your eyes</em>
</p><p>They explored each other languidly, taking in the moment and the obvious heat between them.  The sex was passionate; filled with laughter and soul.  </p><p>
  <em>It was the heat of the moment<br/>
The heat of the moment, heat of the moment<br/>
Shone in your eyes</em>
</p><p>As they lay in the afterglow, bodies entwined and sweaty, Zoey looked over at Max.</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>Max smiled.  “I love you too Zoey. And I always will.”</p><p>
  <em>It was the heat of the moment</em><br/>
The heat of the moment, heat of the moment<br/>
Shone in your eyes
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>